Israelcube
Jewish Republic of Israelcube|government = Parliamentary Republic|language = * Hebrew ** Yiddish * Arabic * English|type = Semitic|capital = Jerusalemcube (de jure) Tel-Avivcube (de facto)|religion = Judaism Islam * Sunni Christianity * Catholic * Protestant Druze|friends = Eastern States of Americaball Southern States of Americaball Tsardom of Serbiaball (kind of) Krasnoyarskball (kind of) Libertarian Republic of Yemenball Celtic Empireball Somalilandball Republic of Qatarball Nicaraguaball Helvetic Confederationball Colonialist Moroccoball (kind of)|enemies = Iranball New Arabiaball (mostly) Greater Syriaball Iron Kingdomball Libyaball Algeriaball Abyssiniaball Egyptball Uruguay-South Brazilball Timorball Sakha Empireball Pakistanball Socialist Republic of Chinaball Primorskyball|image = Israelboi2.png|nativename = : הרפובליקה היהודית של ישראל : جمهورية إسرائيل اليهودية|personality = Weird, Religious|food = Kosher}} '''Jewish Republic of Israelcube '''is a small nation located in the Middle East. Israelcube is the only country in the world with a Jewish majority. Israel recently came into existence after the fall of the Ottoman Empire. Due to being known as the holy land, Israel claims Jerusalem as their capital, but some nations aren’t happy with that Israel is the richest (nominal GDP) and the most developed country currently in conflict (100–999 deaths per year). It has the highest standard of living in the Middle East, and ranks among the world's top countries by percentage of citizens with military training, percentage of citizens holding a tertiary education degree, research and development spending by GDP percentage, women's safety, life expectancy, innovativeness, and happiness. Military The IDF (Israel Defense Force) was established on May 31, 1948, then revived November 27, 2027, just 24 hours after Israel’s declaration of independence. Since its creation, its guiding principles have been shaped by the country’s need to defend itself from its numerically superior neighbors. The primary element of this doctrine is the belief that Israel cannot afford to lose a single war. IDF planners believe that this goal can be attained only through a defensive strategy that utilizes the rapid mobilization of overwhelming force to take the war to the enemy. Because the Israeli army has a relatively small active-duty component estimates in the early 21st century placed it at some 125,000 troops, of whom roughly two-thirds were conscripts, this mission could be achieved only through the maintenance of a well-trained reserve force and active intelligence gathering. These human assets were supplemented with robust early warning systems, one of the world’s most advanced theatre missile defense networks, and a mechanized force that included some 2,500 main battle tanks and more than 5,000 armored personnel carriers. Due to the IDF’s reliance on reserve units to provide the overwhelming majority of its infantry strength, it could more accurately be categorized as a citizen militia supplemented by a small corps of career officers and active-duty conscripts. Military service is compulsory for Jews and Druze, both men and women, and for Circassian men. Conscription deferments are available to students, and exemptions from service are granted to married women, women with children, and men who are undertaking religious studies. The period of active-duty conscription is 32 months for men and 24 months for women; this is followed by a decades-long period of compulsory reserve duty (to age 50 for women and age 55 for men). Category:Countryballs Category:Jewish Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Hebrew Speaking Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Mediterranean Category:Levant Category:Semetic Category:Yiddish Speaking Countryball Category:Druze Category:Atlantic Ocean